


Cementing Alliances

by ll72



Series: Clarke and Abby [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore, Incest, Lesbian, Mother-daughter sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: With Skaikru becoming the thirteenth clan the new alliance needs to be cemented and old ones reconfirmed, via the ancient tradition of lesbian sex





	1. Chapter 1

"The Commander will soon be here," smiled Octavia. She bent down over the suitcase in the small lean to she shared and ruffled around in it for a moment. "I wonder what she's like. Probably old and wizened, a real shrew."

Raven blushed a little, ignoring her friend as she closed up the suitcase her great-great grandfather had taken from Earth all those many years ago. "I'm sure she'll be..." she didn't finish the sentence and instead look steadily down at the suitcase as if wondering if she could fit in it.

It was Clarke who answered on her behalf, since they had arrived on Earth she had sometimes found herself in quasi-leadership role amongst the younger women, related as she was to a member of the council. "You'll be fine, everything I've heard is that she's only in her twenties herself."

"And you shouldn't be disrespectful," Harper said, turning to Octavia and frowning, "We've just been accepted as the thirteenth clan, she's now our leader."

"Hmpft," Octavia said in derision, "Leaders... telling us what to do, how to do it, how we live and then making us die. We're better off our on own."

Clarke knew that she was as secretly pleased as any of them; without the support and alliance of the Grounders the chance of survival of any of the Ark's inhabitants, whether down on Earth or up in space get ready to descend, were low. "We need them," she said. "Otherwise it'd be chaos and everyone for themselves." It was the truth she had been taught since she was small, society needed an ordered hierarchy, the leaders and the led. Raven and Harper nodded, they'd been taught the same thing. Octavia shrugged, unlike the others she had been brought up under the floor, her views on society were sometimes a little different. "They owe us," Clarke continued, "We helped them destroy the Mountain Men."

"Or rather a well aimed nuke from orbit did," Harper said. 

"It showed we were both serious and friends to the Grounders," Clarke nodded her agreement. At times she shuddered to think of the council's original plan to send a hundred juvenile delinquents as the landing party. She couldn't imagine any first contact with the grounders would have gone well, if it had that hot-head Bellamy in it, that moron Finn or the dork Jasper. Luckily it had been her Mom in charge and what could have been a two-way bloodbath had turned into a negotiation, even if it had been slowed and dogged by mutual suspicion. Clarke smiled and reached out to tenderly pat Octavia's arm, "Look, my Mom wouldn't have done the deal and allied us with the clans unless it was a good one and we did get rid of the mountain men for them."

"Hmpft," Octavia snorted again, the mention of a member of the council not unruffling the feathers of the daughter of someone they'd airlocked. She shook the hand free and gave a knowing smile, "Well we all know why you're glad the Commander's finally here." She made some suggestive moves with her hips whilst pretending to slap a bent over butt.

Clarke blushed a little. It wasn't a secret, that when they were all lying in the darkness under the plastic of the shelter, who Clarke was thinking of as she rubbed her pussy. However, before she could think of a reply, Harper said, "You can talk. Will Indra be coming with them you think?" She gave Octavia a pointed look and this time it was the dark haired teen's turn to go red.

You could see she was just thinking of a suitably cutting reply when there was a shout from the guard at the gatehouse. "I can see them, they're just coming up the path."

There was no need to ask who them was. The four teens quickly closed their cases and straightened, brushing back stray strands of hair as they did. Clarke quickly looked over her friends to make sure they were presentable. Raven was in an old-style dress that had been sent ahead by the Commander's party, despite its age it still looked, if not new, at least not threadbare - a creamy cocktail dress which fitted Raven well, hugging her hips and tight over her pert bosoms. She looked beautiful in it, Clarke thought, and hoped her friend knew it - she just wished she'd taken the time to tell her earlier instead of squabbling with Octavia.

She turned to Octavia and Harper, they were dressed the same as Clarke, short leather skirts - no underwear - and leather ankle boots. They wore nothing above the waist, their tits exposed. They all looked hot as well and Clarke gave a small nod to show they were ready before exiting the shelter. 

The landing site was a hubbub of activity, the guards clambering down from the watchtowers, leaving their rifles at the bottom before they headed into the landing craft itself. Others were rushing around the wooden tables set out over to the side, making sure that there were goblets and plates for every setting or ran to check that the food was out of the packets and ready to microwave. From the tents the other teen girls exited, all of them in the same ensemble of leather skirts and boots and nothing else, ready to give their new Commander a traditional Grounder wedding.

Raven moved to stand back next to Marcus Kane, who had been in command whilst her Mom had been away in the capital, Polis. Clarke ran forward with some of the other girls and pulled open the gate, she noticed a few of them men giving admiring glances at them, before Marcus ushered them inside, leaving just himself and the women.

Clarke could hear the newcomers before she could see them. The sound of conversation coming nearer, intermixed with the tramp of horses hooves and the jingle of metal. Seconds later they appeared from the woods, first of all men walking in bone armour with skull masks, spears over their shoulders, then more men on horseback, heavy swords swinging by their sides. And then the Commander...

Clarke didn't look at her new leader, instead she looked at the woman riding next to her. Abby Griffins was wearing a set of canvas combat pants with a matching jacket, her hair done up in a pony tail as she rode a horse like she was born to it - even though she'd only seen her first one a few months before. She saw Clarke and gave a quick smile, before subtly gesturing for the teen to lower her head.

Clarke blushed and did so. She'd been so happy to see her Mom she'd forgotten that as the Commander approached her new subjects had to show the appropriate obsequience. They had been told it was traditional for a new Commander to tour her liege's villages and towns and at each the guards and men would go inside leaving only the women to greet the Commander. It was both as a sign of their trust in her (that she wouldn't take advantage of their disarmed state) and a reminder of their faith that if they did rebel that this was how they'd end up (without men and the women as slaves and bed-things). As the horses got nearer and stopped Clarke could only hope that Octavia didn't use this moment to have another fit of rebelliousness.

There was the sound of dismounting and Clarke could hear people approaching her. She kept her eyes down at the ground. "Commander, this is Clarke," her Mom said and gently put her hands under the blonde teen's chin to lift her face.

The Commander was dressed in tight leather armour and with warpaint round her eyes, but she was just as young and pretty as the messages had said; whilst her expression was stern, there was a smile in her eyes as if being this warrior Goddess was only part of her. Raven need not have worried, Clarke decided and then quickly curtsied, "Commander," she said in greeting.

"Abby has told me much about you," the Commander said, gesturing to Clarke to rise. She gave a small smile, noticeable only if you were close to her, which confirmed Clarke's initial feelings about the young woman. "She's very lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," Clarke cast a brief look at her Mom and smiled.

Her Mom gave a quick one back, before turning towards Raven - who was now standing on her own, Marcus having gone inside. "This is Raven."

The Commander stepped away from Clarke and looked at Raven, gesturing the young woman closer. "You're painting was very true to life." Clarke smiled, in the messages they'd received from her Mom it seemed that the Commander hadn't really understood the concept of photographs and still thought of them as particularly well done drawing. 

The Commander continued forward, walking round and inspecting Raven like she was a product she was considering buying, which in a way she was. The young woman was the sweetener to the deal after Indra had mentioned to Abby she was exactly the type the Commander liked and reminded her that the Commander was both currently unmarried and under competing pressure from the clans to choose a wife. Clarke could remember the photo session, as they took snap after snap of Raven in various states of undress right down to her nude and spread to tempt the Commander. It had worked and straight away not only had the Skikru been accepted into the alliance, but found themselves amongst the most influential of the clans, vying with Ice Nation. Or they would be once the Commander accepted their tribute. Clarke realised she was holding her breath as the Commander circled Raven; she glanced at her Mom - she was holding it better but Clarke had known her long enough to realise that, she too, was tense with last minute worries.

"Raven Reyes, I take you as my wife," said the Commander.

There was a pause as Raven seemed struck dumb like she'd forgotten the words or was suddenly going to decide the Ark be damned, this was a bad idea. But it was only for a couple of seconds, though it seemed longer, then Raven gave a nervous smile and said, "Lexa, I accept you as my wife."

And that was that they were married. It was a lot longer than Clarke's own wedding which she remembered had followed an elaborate ceremony with lots of preaching from the Chancellor and hymns to a God that had taken a break from looking after the Earth. She smiled as she remembered that night, casting a small sideways look at her Mom to see if she was thinking the same; she just hoped Raven enjoyed her first night as much and that the next morning her butt ached as much as Clarke's cherry popped one had.

She put the thought of it to one side and stepped forward "We have prepared food for you." She gestured at the tables set out. 

The Commander nodded as if it was her due (which it was). She took Raven's hand, "Come let us eat." Her entourage, Abby among them, headed to the tables. As they did the topless teenagers sprang into action, some running to get the wine, others to get the guitars and violin with which to serenade the Commander and her new bride. Others like Clarke were heading to the kitchen, where the first pre-packed meals were coming piping hot out of the microwaves.

Clarke picked one up, holding it gingerly between her fingers as she placed it on a plastic tray. It was strange, how people's tastes differed, to her one of the best thing about coming down in the ark was the chance to eat real meat and fruit which had been grown on a real tree. To the Grounders the tasteless pre-packed goop that the Arcadians were forced to eat every day was a luxury; from the messages the column had sent as it approached, many of the Commander's people, were looking forward to tucking into some into the tasteless muck more than anything else. 

Clarke deliberately timed her exit, behind Harper and Fox and at the same time as Octavia (who luckily seemed to have got over her rebellious moment). The four teens walked as quickly as they could towards the tables, their boobs bouncing over the steaming plastic plates. As she'd planned Harper and Fox arrived a few seconds before her, serving the Commander and Raven; unsurprisingly Octavia turned towards Indra, sitting on the Commander's right side. It left Clarke free to serve her Mom...

She walked over, slowing down over the last few feet, to gently swerve her hips as she came forward, making her titties jiggle. They continued to bounce as she leant forward, her Mom's eyes following them, as the teen placed the plate in front of her. She continued to look at them as Clarke slowly straightened and gave a seductive smile, "Would you like me to refill your wine?" she asked, nodding towards the goblet. It hardly needed topping up, her Mom had drunk no more than a sip, but the Milf nodded and continued to look at her daughter's wonderful boobs, which she hadn't seen in weeks as Clarke reached across for a bottle and as glacially as she could poured some in. When she could no longer fill it she placed it down and turned her back to her Mom, wiggling her sexy ass she went back to the kitchens to get more.

She carried on serving as the afternoon moved into darkness and lights shone out from the landing ship, illuminating the feast grounds to the amazement of the many grounders who had never seen such a thing before. Clarke continued to serve, through the various courses main meal - reconstituted fish, soya beef, cloned potato - and then through the puddings, which claimed to be fruit but were just a bleurgh of continually recycled nutrients with a tiny bit of flavouring on top. As she served she kept an eye on her Mom, glad to see her Mom was often keeping an eye on her at the same time, admiring the way Clarke wiggled her ass as she passed and bounced her boobs for her Mom's delight. A few of the Commander's men tried a grope, but a stern word worked for most of them and for those it didn't, a reminder that the Commander's new wife was sitting next to Clarke's Mom made them reconsider. She moved past her Mom several times, but as the meal got busier she couldn't stay and flirt.

As the eating wound down the next stage of the entertainment started, the first dancer barrelling past Clarke and she returned with the last of the empty plastic plates. She could hear the band start a well rehearsed tune. Marcus, orchestrating the feast from the kitchen, beckoned over Octavia. Harper and Clarke followed their friend. Marcus ignored them as he instructed the dark haired teen, "You're next to dance. Remember you're dancing for the Commander."

"Who else would I be dancing for?" Octavia said sullenly.

"You know who," Marcus snapped back. Another person who wouldn't put up with Octavia's rebellious crap, thought Clarke.

Her friend gave a half-shrug as if she didn't understand what was meant, but she didn't push back. In the background the music paused. "You're up," he told Octavia.

"Knock her dead," said Harper smiling.

"Yes, show her what you can do," Clarke grinned and patted her friend. She cast a small look at a Harper to check that she too was talking about Indra not the Commander. From the smile on the other teen's face Clarke suspected she was.

"Go and see if the Commander wants a refill," Marcus pushed a bottle towards Clarke and she nodded. She followed Octavia out, she had to admit her friend had a cute ass when you saw her from behind, both curvy and toned. She paused for a moment, watching as Octavia moved to in front of the top table and began to dance, her body moving in time for the music as she twisted her head round, tossing her long hair and wiggling her boobs. She was just a touch off if she'd been aiming at the Commander, but spot on if she was dancing with Indra. Clarke smiled, the teen had been flirting with the older general ever since they'd met and it had been naive of Marcus to think she would miss the chance to show the black woman what she was missing. 

"Drink," someone called from the end of the table. 

Clarke hurried over and refilled the goblet, going along one by one until she got to her Mom. The teen moved deliberately in front of her Mom, blocking her view of a dancing Octavia. She bent over, letting her tits jiggle inches away from her Mom's face. "Do you like what you see?" she purred.

Her Mom smiled, "You know I do."

"Would you like a top-up?" Clarke leant even closer forward, letting her Mom get a good eyeful of the perfect tits.

"Yes, just a small one, I don't want to be too tipsy for later."

"What's happening later?" Clarke asked coquetishly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling sexually as she poured.

Her Mom just smiled. Again Clarke paused as long as she could before moving onto Raven. Her friend looked tense. "Would you like some more wine?"

Raven looked at the Commander, as if she expected her response to be decided for her. The Commander just said, "None for me," and turned to say something to Indra whilst still keeping her eyes on a dancing Octavia.

Clarke smiled and leant forward to her friend, "Nervous?"

"Terrified, I've never even been with a woman, I didn't even think I was interested in them and now... tonight..."

"You remember we talked on my wedding night? You said you'd have my wife if you were a lesbian?"

"I did? Sorry, was that rude?"

"I was really scared as well on my wedding, it's a big step and I knew it would change my relationship with my Mom a lot. And I was an anal virgin as well, getting my cherry popped was pretty scary as well. But you tell me my new wife was a catch, it helped, it made me think that perhaps I'd landed okay and I had. You remember me coming into the canteen the next morning?"

"Wasn't it nearer lunch?"

"Yes, and I was smiling ear to ear, you mentioned it and said I must have had a good night. I had and lots of other great nights after. You weren't the only who helped though, Chancellor Jaha gave me some advice and I'll give it to you, the first night sets the tone for the marriage, whether it works or whether its loveless and strained. Go for it Raven, full throttle, and you'll have a really great one, I know it."

"Thanks Clarke," Raven smiled, even if it was a little forced.

"I'm going to fill you up and then you're going clink glasses with your new wife and tell her how much you're looking forward to later," said Clarke and emptied the bottle into Raven's. She cast a quick glance at Octavia, coming near to the end of her performance and then headed back to the kitchen.

It was still organised chaos. Marcus stood in the middle of it, shouting, "Roma, you're up next," he turned to Clarke as if surprised to see her, "and you're on after Roma, don't head out again." Clarke nodded as Roma was already heading out.

As the music began to play again she sat on a table next to Harper, her feet dangling. "You think Raven will be okay?" Harper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Clarke grinned, "I was."

The music rose to a crescendo and then stopped. Marcus turned towards Clarke, "You're next."

The eighteen year old jumped off the table as Harper called out, "Knock her dead," and Clarke knew she wasn't talking about the Commander.

Clarke walked out into the light, hearing and ignoring the whistles and caterwauling from the audience as she sashayed towards the top table. She saw that Indra had left and in her place was sitting the flamekeeper leaning forward conspiratorially to talk to the Commander. However Clarke was glad to see that Raven was now holding her new wife's hand as she sipped at her wine and tried to appear relaxed. It wasn't them that Clarke was interested in, she positioned herself artfully so that she wasn't quiet dancing for her Mom, but wasn't exactly not dancing for her. She paused in situ and waited for the music to start.

Behind her the guitar started to play and Clarke launched into the routine she had been practising the last week. First she bent over, shaking her head and letting her blonde hair flow down, before suddenly jerking upright and making her tits jump and bounce. She shook her waist in time with the music, dancing sexily to the only audience that counted, her hands sliding sensually over her sides and up and over her titties. After a few moments she turned and bent, making the small skirt ride up over her ass so her cheeks were exposed. She shuddered and shook making them bounce as she twerked. But even as she was dancing with her back turned her hands were finding the front buttons of her skirt undoing them and then holding it together so that it didn't immediately fall down.

No, for that she waited until she had turned and twisted again, pulling apart the skirt and throwing it as far to one side as she could. She could see both the Commander and her Mom smiling as she danced in front of them, her shaven slit exposed to lascivious gaze. As the swayed to the music her hands slid down her front to her cunt and naughtily she pried it apart, dancing to show of her pink. From the lustful smile that had appeared on the Commander's face she was sure Raven would enjoy her wedding night. She only hoped that she might enjoy her own night as much. She swayed quicker as the music sped, opening her pussy wider and putting on her most sensuous look as she met her Mom's eyes briefly, the Milf grinning broadly.

And then the music stopped....

Clarke remained as still as a statue for a moment, her cunt wide open. Then she smiled and curtsied, "Commander..."

"Your Mom is a lucky woman," the Commander smiled and nodded towards Abby, who just grinned and gave a small shrug of agreement.

"Thank you," said Clarke and as the Commander didn't say anything else she took it she was dismissed. She turned from the table as the band started the next tune for the next dancer.

Now, the next question was where she had thrown her skirt. She had put as much strength as she could muster into the toss and from the corner of her eye she had seen flying over the side table to land in the semi-dark outside the ring of lights. She gave a sigh and went to find it. 

Outside the tables the illumination rapidly dimmed, not helped by her vision having become used to light. The teen started to look around the ground, covered with boxes and clumps of bushes and without a leather skirt in sight.

"EEeeek," Clarke gave a sudden squeal as a set of arms wrapped round her stomach, squeezing her close.

"Mmmnn, you're so gorgeous," said a familiar voice in her ear, lips moving down to kiss the side of her throat.

"Mom," giggled Clarke, relaxing as quickly as she had tensed, "Why aren't you at the wedding feast? What will the Grounders think that you're not there?"

"They'll think I've not seen my hot and sexy wife in several weeks and that I'm horny to get reacquainted with her," she slid one hand down from the teen's belly to her pussy, gently rubbing her fingers over the lips, "I have so missed you."

"Oohhh," Clarke quivered against her Mom, arching her back so that she could press herself against her Mom and further enjoy the older woman's kisses upon her neck, "I missed you as well. Every night I've finger fucked myself thinking of having my face in your pussy or bending over whilst you strap-onned me so hard." She moaned again as her back slid up against her Mom, and Milf's finger slid round and round her pussy, "Urrhhh, urrrhh... But seriously Mom, aren't you supposed to be celebrating the Commander's wedding? What if someone asks where you are?"

"I'll just direct them to the Commander, it was her who suggested I might want to leave a little early and find you."

"Uuurhhh, urrrhh.... I'm supposed to be waiting, we all are, to welcome the Commander," Clarke moaned in pleasure, her own hand rubbing her Mom's as her Mom rubbed her.

"You've been dropped from the rota," her Mom purred and kissed Clarke just under her ear.

"I'm searching for my leather skirt," giggled Clarke. She twisted her head to one side to allow her Mom to kiss her better to show that she didn't mean what she said to come over as a litany of excuses.

"I don't think you'll need it do you?" her Mom kissed her again, her lips sliding up and down the side of the teen's neck down to her shoulder.

"No," giggled Clarke, "Do you want to go to my shelter whilst the others are working?"

Her Mom laughed and smooched her lips at the teen as her hands stroked her pussy and belly, "I think it's in use. Octavia can't pussy tease Indra for months without there being consequences."

Clarke grinned, "I'm thinking Octavia might being enjoying the consequences."

"She may well," her Mom smiled back.

"We can't use your old room, Marcus has it now," said Clarke, "Unless you fancy doing it here, where do you want to go?"

"I'm so horny for you I could do it here," her Mom grinned.

Clarke giggled. She was wet as well and horny and desperate for her Mom. It was only however when her Mom moved her hands to the teen's shoulders and gently guided her forward further into the darkness that she realised that her Mom wasn't joking. She gave a little gasp, "What if anyone sees us?"

"You've been wandering all afternoon with those gorgeous titties on display and just followed it up with a display of your pink, I didn't think you'd be shy," her Mom grinned, "But if anyone does find us and asks, I'll just tell them you're eating your wife's pussy."

"Okay," giggled Clarke, "If you put it like that I can't say no."

Her Mom guided her a little further away from the light, but still within the compound. Finding a spot near the plastic wall she stopped and twisted Clarke to face her. "You are so sexy, I missed you so much over the last few weeks, Mrs Griffin."

"Me too Mrs Griffin," Clarke giggled as she replied. Her lips met her Moms and they kissed hungrily, making up for lost time, tongues stabbing forward, lips trying to engulf each other. Abby's hands moved up and down over her daughter's naked waist, massaging the sides with her palm, gently skimming over the smooth skin. Clarke's hands meanwhile were down at her Mom's pants undoing the buttons. 

They broke the kiss as the last button came undone and Abby pushed her pants down to past her knees as Clarke got down on her knees in front of her. She reached up and hooked her fingers under the elastic of her Mom's panties, the knuckles colliding with her Moms as she was doing the same. Clarke looked up at her Mom, both smiling at each other. It didn't need two people to pull down the underwear, but they did it together anyway, Abby bending forward far enough that she could kiss the top of Clarke's forehead, "Love you baby."

"Love you too Mom," agreed Clarke, her gaze focussing on her Mom's snatch as the Milf straightened. Even in the darkness Clarke could see the slit she'd been dreaming about so much over the last couple of weeks, the beautiful cunt that she loved eating so much. She pursed her lips and gently kissed, starting at the top of the thin strip of hair above the hole, down to the clitoral hood and the slit finally to the mound beneath. And then up again showing her love without words. 

As she kissed she could feel her Mom quivering in anticipation, the older woman resting her hands on her teenage daughter's shoulders. She gave a small moan as Clarke gave a quick stab with her tongue, drawing it up the slit and running quickly back down. "Oh Clarke, eat me, gobble my hot twat, make me cum all over your darling face."

The teen began to lick faster. She knew her Mom also enjoyed some finger with her tongue so she brought one of her hands up and slid a digit into her Mom's cunt, opening it for her tongue to follow. "Ooohhh," moaned Abby in pleasure as her teen daughter pleasured her, "Ooohhh baby."

It had been too long since Clarke had eaten her Mom and so she tongued with enthusiasm. It wouldn't be true to say she'd forgotten she loved the taste of her Mom's cum in that time, it would be true that licking it down made her remember exactly how much... Her finger plunged in and out of the soaking hole, making it wetter for her tongue to reap the rewards. She lapped with an eager enthusiasm, her tongue driving at the pink walls, slurping back the cum they secreted. 

"Yes, ooohhh, uurrrhhh, yesss," moaned her Mom. In the background Clarke could hear the sounds of revelry, the feasters unable to hear her Mom's gasps and sighs above their own laughter and ribald shouts at the sexy dancers. Clarke went faster and harder, slamming her tongue into her Mom's cunt and using her spare thumb to rub the clit. Her Mom shook harder, gripping her shoulders, "Fuck, oooohhh, yes, Clarke yes, eat my cunt, lap it out, you're close to making me cum, do it baby, do it."

The teen lapped and fingered with an eager intensity. Her Mom tasted so good and the teen had missed the pussy so much - not just the taste, though that was lovely or the texture, though she loved the soft, warmth, but also how her Mom shuddered and gasped, her obvious appreciation turning the teen on even more. "Aaarrrghh, ooohhhh, make me cum, ooooohhh fuck make me cum," Abby screamed out, her hands clawing at her daughter's shoulders, leaving little red marks over the skin, "Aaaarrrgghhh, fuuuccckkk, aaaaaargghhh."

As her Mom bucked and shuddered in orgasmic ecstasy Clarke carried on lapping, she knew from experience her Mom could take (and would want) more. The liquid slid over her tongue as she dived faster and harder into the soaked pussy, loving every second of enjoyment she was giving her wife and mother. The Milf continued to buckle, her knees bending as she shook so hard that if she hadn't been leaning on Clarke she'd have fallen, "AAaAaarrrghh, fuuucckkk, aaaaarrrghh."

A man stumbled out of the darkness, drunk and looking for somewhere to piss. He saw what was going on and mumbling some apologies staggered off. Clarke didn't let the interruption disrupt her flow, her tongue driving deep with her finger thrusting in. Her Mom shuddered more, her back bending and arching as she squealed her pleasure, "AAAaarrrrghhh, yessss, yessss, Clarke, aaaaarrrghh, that's wonderful, aaaaaarrrghhh..."

The teen sped faster and harder, she was in so deep now that her finger seemed superfluous, she continued with it anyway, slamming hard and fast. She wanted to make sure her Mom knew how much she loved her and their relationship was no longer primarily Mom and daughter, but of wives - top and bottom.

"Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarrghhh," Abby screamed once more and gushed.

The juice exploded like a geyser. Clarke knew from experience there was too much to swallow and even as her Mom was cumming the teen was jerking back her head so the warm cunt juice splashed over her face, matting her hair and splattering down her naked titties. The gush only lasted two or three seconds, but it was so powerful it left the blonde teen dripping. She licked the wetness round her lips that she could reach with her tongue and looked at her Mom smiling, "I missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you as well," her Mom smiled reaching down to pull up her pants, "That tongue is something special."

"I do it because I know you enjoy it," Clarke smiled and got to her feet. 

Her Mom's hands reached round her, pulling her close, before slipping down to her ass cheeks and gently pulling them apart, "And you know what else I like," the Milf grinned.

"I enjoy it to, my ass is so tight without it being fucked every night, you'll love it," Clarke purred melting into her Mom. 

"Let's go and fuck it then," her Mom smiled.

"Where shall we go?" the teen asked. She had been willing to risk licking her Mom in the darkness of the compound, but butt-fucking was much more intimate and she didn't want to have an audience for that.

"What about that old shelter?" her Mom said.

"It's a long way away," said her naked daughter.

"Not now I can ride," her Mom said. She reached down and took the teen's hand, "Let's find your skirt and then go."

It didn't take them long to find it, it had landed on a plastic box filled with spare parts for the generator. Clarke replaced it, "What about a top?" she asked.

"MMmmnnn, I'm enjoying the view," her Mom grinned and looked down at the two teenage boobs, pale and white in the darkness.

They headed towards where the horses were, stepping through the shadows on the edge of the circle of light. The band was still playing and someone was still dancing, but Raven and the Commander had gone; Clarke hoped that Raven enjoyed her wedding night as much as she had. 

Clarke waited whilst a guard saddled a horse for her Mom and her Mom picked up her backpack from a pile. The ways he mounted the horse made it look easy, especially as it was such a big beast. The teen approached it nervously, following her Mom's instructions and, with a little help found herself astride it, in front of her Mom. The gate opened and they went out.

The forest was dark, but without the Mountain Men and with the Grounders now as allies safer than it had been - as long as you were careful and avoided anything that looked like it was alive and moving. The horse trotted along amicably and Clarke relaxed into her Mom, letting her guide their mount to its destination. It didn't take them more than twenty minutes, less than half the time it would have taken on foot. 

Leaving the horse tied to a branch they climbed down the ladder into the shelter. Finding the generator switch Abby pulled it and there was a clanking sound as the old machine slowly eased itself back into life, the air conditioning fan starting to bang above their heads as the bulbs flickered on, casting the rooms in a faint light. Abby took her daughter in her arms and kissed her, pressing their bodies together. Clarke responded with her normal enthusiasm, her hands gripping her Mom tight as she rubbed herself at the Milf.

They didn't stop kissing even as Abby guided them into room with the wire-framed beds, continuing until Clarke's legs were pressing at the metal and her Mom was guiding her down onto it. The teen sat, looking up at her Mom and starting to undo her leather skirt again. Her Mom was also getting undressed, her eyes on her daughter, her facial expression one of undisguised lust. "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

"Oh Mom, me as well. I am so horny for you," Clarke pulled of her dress and got onto the bed, the sheets were still rumpled from the last time they'd been here. "I want to fuck you."

She watched as her Mom finished getting undressed, looking hotter naked than a woman her Mom's age had any right to be. The Milf opened her rucksack and pulled out a strap-on. She grinned as she dangled it front of her daughter, "Big enough."

Clarke surveyed the ten inches of thick plastic and nodded with a smile, "It'll do." She reached down and spread her pussy, "This..." she quickly flipped herself onto her front and grabbed her ass cheeks pulling them apart to show her back hole, "... or this."

Her Mom slipped on the strap-on smiling and not saying a word, so Clarke remained on her front, her buttocks spread. Her mom pulled the final strap of leather into place and instead of climbing onto Clarke she reached down into her rucksack and came out with what looked like a small toy with a rounded strip of plastic round the end to stop it being lost in the hole. "A present from Lexa... the commander. It's called a butt-plug"

"It looks kinda small," smiled Clarke.

"But it'll open your ass nicely whilst I fuck your pussy," smiled Abby. She leant down and pushed it against the sphincter.

Not having its normal regular usage over the last couple of months had tightened Clarke's ass again and she felt her walls trying to resist the interloper. She relaxed and lifted her ass, wiggling to encourage the toy in. "That's a good girl, let the plug in."

The toy pushed down the tunnel, not as far as a proper strap-on, but far enough that Clarke could feel her chute stretching. She moaned in pleasure as it tickled her erogenous zones, the toy gently within her as her Mom turned her over onto her back. She looked up at the woman who had given her life and now made it worth living, "Come fuck me now," the blonde teen purred. Her legs spread and the toy in her ass wiggled pleasantly. 

Her Mom smiled as she got on the bed, moving herself over her daughter. They both took hold off the toy and together guided it to the waiting hole. Clarke was already wet and she became wetter as the tip pushed between her legs and then slid into the tunnel. Her Mom continued forward, slowly fallings towards the teen as she entered her, slipping the cock deeper and deeper into the wetness.

"MMmnnn," the teen moaned in pleasure as the dick found her special places. For the last few weeks the only thing down there had been her fingers, it felt so good to have a thick rubber dong pushing into her. She spread her legs wider reaching up to hold her Mom's back, staring into her eyes as Abby came down, "Oh yes, fuck me, fuck me so good."

Her Mom smiled, pausing long enough to kiss Clarke passionately, her mouth moving over the teen's as her big plastic cock remained buried in the cunt. Then she lifted herself, her tits wobbling above the teen, the cock scraping along the walls as it withdrew. "Mmmnn you're hot stuff, Clarke," Abby purred and went down again, harder and faster.

"Ooohh," the teen gasped in pleasure. The plug moved in her ass, rubbing her sensitive nerve endings and sending matching waves of pleasure to those emanating from her pussy. Even as she was shuddering in excitement her Mom was rising again, smiling down her. And then down she slammed, ramming the full length of the plastic dick deep into the hot hole. Clarke gasped again, her back arching as both her back and front holes sent speedy messages of sexual joy rushing to her brain. "Ooohhh."

Her Mom was quickly moving into a rhythm, thrusting the toy rapidly into the soaked fuckhole, each time slamming it with a violent passion, sending it deep into the teen. Clarke shuddered and shook with each hammering blow, gasping in pleasure, the butt-plug vibrating sexually in her ass. Her hands clawed at the bedding as her back arched and bent. She had missed being fucked so much, she and her Mom had often managed to find time to have two or three fuck sessions a day, plus a quickie or two and to go from that to celibacy was like moving from feast to famine. Except now the good times were back. She squealed and bounced her own titties, banging them at her Mom's as the Milf came down again, "Uurrhh, urrrrh, fuck me, oooohh fuck me so good Mom, I want your big dick, urrrrhhhh."

"Oh fuck Clarke, I have missed fucking you so much, you're the most sexy, beautiful women on the whole planet. I love banging your sweet holes so much," her Mom panted back, going even faster than before, her thighs smacking at the teen as she came in.

"Aaarrrghh, yes, give it me Mom, ram me so hard," Clarke shrieked. Waves of pleasure were zipping through her and she could feel herself cumming even quicker than normal; though whether this was due to pent up desire or the plug in her ass helping her along she neither knew nor cared. "Aaaarrrrghhh, fuuucckk me, fuck me harder, aaaaaarrghh."

Her Mom continued to pound her, the squeak of the old bed competing with bangs of the air conditioning and the clanking from the generator. None were as loud as Clarke's cries of ecstasy, "Aaarrrrghh," she screamed loudly as the orgasms tore through, "Aaaarrrghhh, yeesssss, arrrggghh, fuuucckkk!"

Her Mom continued to pound with a frenzied enthusiasm, her body smacking against her daughter's as she drove the toy all the way in. Clarke squealed again, her hands wrapping round her Mom, pulling her down and deep. The Milf continued to thrust even as she buried her face in the blonde's pert titties, rubbing them with her hair. "Uuurhh, urrrh," she panted, "Oh Clarke you're so sexy, I love you, I love ramming my dildo into your wet twat."

"Yessss, aaarrgghhh," screamed Clarke in reply, "Slam me good, hammer my hole, aaaaaarrghh, fuck it forever." Her back bent and twisted as a powerful orgasmic wave flooded her body, her expression contorting and twisting as her facial muscles seemed to develop a mind of their own, "AAAaarrrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrghh."

Abby slammed into her again. Despite the coolness of the shelter, she was covered with sweat, the perspiration slipping and sliding down her body to land on Clarke. The two of them shone in the dim light, two coupling bodies merging as one. The Milf went in hard and fast, skilfully fucking her daughter to orgasm after orgasm. Clarke had always thought no wonder could be such a wonderful lover as her Mom and the pounding she was getting was yet further proof of that. She screamed and gasped again, her body bending so much she almost doubled, the plug quivering in her ass like it was alive.

Panting her Mom pulled out the dick, the soaking toy dripping cum as it withdrew. "God, that pussy was so fuckable," Abby said, leaning forward and kissing Clarke passionately, "But now I need some ass." 

She kept kissing Clarke as she rolled her over, the teen twisting her head to keep her mouth attached to her Mom's as long as she could before they broke. "I want you to fuck it as well, its been too long."

"Let's get this out," her Mom purred and pulled out the plug, dropping it to the floor. "And this in." Clarke felt the tip of toy pushing at her sphincter, the rosebud easing back as her Mom guided it in. 

Whilst the plug had helped, without her regular fuckings Clarke ass had started to tighten and it resisted the strap-on. The teen eased herself back, raising her ass and bending her back, pushing her butt up the toy as her Mom pressed down. The walls resisted for a moment or two, before starting to open further - recognising that resistance was futile. The teen remained in position her ass up in the air, her face pressed at the bed . Her Mom began to move faster, each time thrusting deeper into the ass and soon she was in all the way, her thighs beating a tattoo against her daughter's buttocks as she pounded hard.

"Ooohhh, urrrrhh, oooohh," Clarke moaned, her hand reaching under her body to fondle her clit, the finger rubbing at the bud in tandem with her Mom's powerful thrusts, "Ram me Mom, fill my ass with your huge strap-on dick."

Grabbing Clarke's sides her Mom continued to sodomise her daughter with a passion, ramming the thick dildo down the tight tube. Clarke squealed and squeaked in absolute pleasure, rocking back and forth in time with her Mom, her hands out in fist just in front of her contorting face, "Aaaarrrrgghh, harder Mom, harder, you know how much I love it."

Her Mom sped up, thrusting fast and deep into the hole, ramming it with a violent vigour. Clarke gasped and cried out in excited ecstasy. Her ass had missed this so much, no matter how hard she had fingered her cunt, how often she rubbed at her clit, no pleasure could ever compare to having a large dick, wielded by her super-hot Mom, pounding deep into her ass. She rubbed at her cunt harder and faster, trying to match her Mom's speed. Cum coated her fingers, dribbling from her pussy like a cracked pipe. "Yes, pound my butt, make it gape."

"Yes, baby, oh your ass is so divine, its as sexy as always," her Mom panted and slammed. Her fingers dug into Clarke, the nails biting into the teen's slender waist as if they were being used to hang on. Harder and faster Abby went, sweat drops spinning away from her as she pounded against her daughter's cheeks like she was in boxing ring. "Uuuhh, uuuhh, this ass is heaven."

"Aaaarrrgh, yessss, yesss it is, send me to anal paradise Mom, fuck me so good, aaaaaarrgghh, yesssss!" Clarke screamed in pleasure as the waves of orgasmic joy rushed through her like a tidal wave. Her Mom slammed in again and again, driving the teen to even higher realms of nirvana, the pleasure so intense that it almost hurt, blowing her mind and shredding her insides. "AAAaarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrrghh."

"Huh, huh, take it baby, huh, love you," Abby panted as she ploughed the ass open.

Clarke wanted to tell her Mom how much she loved her back, but all she could manage was a scream of ecstasy as another orgasm exploded within her, "AAAarrrrghhhh, yesssss, aaaarrrghhh."

The Milf didn't seem put out by the response and continued to butt-bang with a brutal, albeit loving, passion. The teen's hole was stretched open, the tunnel walls doing the equivalent of sitting back and having a relaxing cool-aid as the Mom continued to slam the now well opened hole. Clarke shuddered and screamed, all pleasure, her butt an ocean of sexual bliss, suffusing through her body. She had missed this so much, her ass getting hammered, she needed it so much, to not let her Mom go again, to get herself anally filled morning, noon and night. "Aaaaarrrghh, yessss, don't stop ever, aaaaarrghhh, fucccckkk!"

"Huh, huh," her Mom upped the speed, making sure Clarke was getting full benefits of the dick. The toy slammed down, whizzing up and down the chute so fast it almost was setting the hole alight. "You're ass is so great. Ooohh, uuuurhh, I'm never going to not fuck it."

Clarke's back bent and her head shot up, before ramming back down as another orgasm hit her. "Aaaarrrghh, yessss, aaaarrghh." She wished they could remain like this forever, the two of them in this little bunker, her Mom continually filling her ass and making her cum, time after time. "Aaaarrrrghhh, fuucckkkk, aaaaarrrghhh!" Her head felt like it was a volcano spewing lava, her ass couldn't decide whether it was a mincing machine, sore and aching, or a paradise beach that she'd seen in the old postcards dotted around the station. In either case it was sending orgasms through her body and making every muscles, every fibre, every nerve ending feel like they were exploding and shattering, "AAaaarrrrghhh!"

"Huh, huh," her Mom grunted and panted. Clarke could feel the sweat on her Mom's palms as the Milf gripped her hard, the hands threatening to slip up and down her waist, only held in place by the dig of the nails. It was painful, but the soreness was drowned out by orgasms, tearing through her. 

"AAaaaaarggh, aaaaaarrrghh," Clarke screamed. Hard and fast, her Mom pounded, making the bed squeak and bang against the wall, centuries old dust particles rising and blowing around as the frame smacked back and forth. The air conditioner blew them around, clanking as it did so. "AAaarrrghh," Clarke shrieked even louder.

The final orgasms hit her like a thunderbolt. It was if her Mom's dick was Zeus and her ass a recalcitrant Greek hero. Her body arched and bent, the pleasure burning through it like electricity. If she had been Frankenstein's monster it would have brought her to life, if she'd been a kite it would have left her twisted and burnt. "Aaaaaarrrghh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaaaarrgghh."

"Fuck," her Mom grunted and withdrew, falling to one side, "Fuck."

"You can say that again," smiled Clarke as she rolled onto her side and began to spoon into her Mom.

Her Mom turned her head towards the teen, stroking her hair and smiling, "Fuck," she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The violin and guitars started to play a near good rendition of 'Baby One More Time' by some long dead classical musician from before the apocalypse. Octavia took a deep breath and then half-ran, half skipped into the circle of lights, waving all the time and making sure she bounced her boobs artfully. She could see the men and the few women behind the wooden tables staring at her lustfully, as well they should clad as she was in nothing more than a tiny leather skirt and a pair of ankle length boots. She ignored most of them, partially because she was secretly shy and reserved (a life below floor did that to you), but also because she wanted to concentrate her efforts on the top table.

She bounded over to it and just before intro came to an end, dropped her ass on the wooden surface, just inches from her new Commander and recent wife, but also - and more importantly - Indra, the Commander's favoured general. The brunette could almost feel the eyes from all across the banqueting benches admiring the shapeliness of her body; the firmly tone stomach, the pert tits, the arch of her back as she lent against the table. It was only Indra that mattered to Octavia...

Her friends had teased her about it, but ever since the scary warrior had rode to their first meeting, surrounded by equally terrifying skull-faced soldiers Octavia had known that she had to be hers. She didn't know why she knew that, or even if it was a good idea - as Indra held a power of life and death over the teen and the others, but she did know it. The problem was Indra didn't yet know it; to the mighty warrior Octavia must seem a scared little girl, who could barely talk to anyone else; even more anxious than her fellows that the sky was a long, long way above.

Which was true...

All her life Octavia had dreamed of being a mighty heroine, a warrior who'd smite her enemies and the enemies of her people. But when they'd come for her Mom, she'd just cried and snivelled and sobbed. She knew Indra would have fought and won. However, if Octavia couldn't be an Indra, she wouldn't be a cow in a herd that Indra despised. Which was why, taking every bit of effort she had she reinvented herself almost in front of everyone's eyes - rebellious, surly of authority to the Arcadians; flirtatiously cheeky and sensually arrogant to Indra. If during the talks Abby had asked her to get some wine, she'd have flounced away with a sulk, but when pouring it would have almost rubbed herself over Indra. She'd scowl whenever leaders and command were mentioned and lean sexually against a tree as Indra practised her swordsmanship. During meals she'd let it be known what she thought of the Chancellor - and it wasn't high - whilst licking her lips seductively if Indra had been invited as a guest.

If she couldn't be a warrior, she could be a warrior's wife.

Now Indra was here, inches from her, looking at her naked body and still Octavia had no idea of her flirting was having any impact at all; if it was Indra was keeping it well hidden - but that was Indra.

With a sudden crash of guitar the main song started and at the same time, or at least close to it, Octavia threw herself from the bench with a push of sexual energy. She swung round so that she was facing the top table, a little off from the Commander and more directed to Indra. Not so much it would be noticeable, but enough that Indra was getting the full force of her sensual beam as she moved. She jerked and shook her lithe body, bending and bouncing her tits, always keeping the smile. Her hands were slithering down her body, her hips wiggling as she found the leather skirt and with a little effort pushed it down, shaking her body to help it fall.

Was there a little smile from Indra now her naked pussy was on display? Octavia wasn't sure, but she hoped so. However it was important she carried on with her dance, her body waving back and forth twirling like a radar dish, her fingers stroking at her cunt in a pattern which spoke of hot sex, a warm up to the Commander for her night with Raven. At the right time in the song she swung around and bounced her butt cheeks. When she practised in front of Clarke and Harper, the three of them critiquing each other, she'd said it was to remind the Commander where to put her dildo tonight. Clarke and Harper had joked back that she wasn't aiming the move at the Commander - they were right.

The music continued nearing its end and the teen swung round again, moving nearer to the table, so that just as it reached its crescendo, she leapt up onto the table. She landed her ass firmly on the surface in front of the Commander with one leg drawn up and the other swinging gently, so you could see a touch of her smooth pussy from the right angle (not coincidentally the angle Indra was at). For a few moments she remained in situ, her head turned so she was looking away from the top table, towards the musicians. It meant she couldn't see how much Indra was admiring what was on view, if at all. Then there was small nod from the lead musician that they were finished with her and Octavia slipped off the table. She made sure she bent low when picking up her skirt, her ass wiggling. Then she sashayed from the field passing Roma on the way.

Stopping away from the lights she bent down again and stepped into her skirt, straightening as she pulled it up. 

"I liked the dance," a voice came out of the darkness. Octavia turned as Indra approached, wearing her leather armour top and the wrap around skirt, which covered the scaled leggings

"Glad you enjoyed my show for the Commander" Octavia flicked her hair coquetishly, hoping that Indra saw the real truth behind the words. 

Not replying, the older woman stepped further forward, not stopping until she was well within Octavia's personal space. Her hands reached under the teen's leather skirt and Octavia gasped in shock as Indra found her slit and pushed in. The older woman clamped her other hand on the young woman's shoulder holding her in place as she wiggled round, exploring the hole, a slow smile coming to her face. "Tight," she grunted. She twisted her fingers a little more and Octavia dampened. Indra's mouth move a little, not so much as a smile, more a slight upwards curl of a lip, "You ever been fucked?"

"What type of question is that?" Octavia tried to appear flirty and coquettish, which was becoming increasingly hard to do with Indra's fingers in her cunt.

Indra pulled her fingers out and examined them in the darkness, "I want to know what I'm getting," she said arrogantly.

Her commanding tone made Octavia as wet as her fingers had done, but she didn't want to surrender too easily - not when, as Indra had probably guessed, she was about to do it for the first time (at least with someone else). She gave what she hoped was a confident smile back, "What makes you think you're getting anything?"

"Oh I'm getting it," said Indra and this time her lips went high enough to be classed as a smile. She gripped Octavia's shoulder hard at the same time as one foot swung out with enough force to take the teen's legs away. Just as she thought she was about to tumble Indra's other hand was round her back, grabbing her. For a second they remained like that, Octavia's feet trying to scrabble for the ground, as her body went stiff as Indra held her at an angular slope. And then the older woman was lifting her, heaving her as she was a pack not a person and had the teen over her shoulder.

It had taken Octavia so much by surprise that was down, up and over before she'd even got her thoughts enough in order to squeal, "Oooowww, what are you doing?"

Indra lifted the skirt up and delivered a ringing swat to the naked rump underneath, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know, kidnapping me," squeaked Octavia aware she was immediately contradicting herself. She waved her legs uselessly and hammered a fist against the back of Indra's leather armour, not because she either thought it would do any good or because she actually wanted the older woman to stop, but because in the legends and tales that was what the heroine did.

In reply Indra slapped her ass again and began to walk. "Youch," Octavia gave another squeak as she was bounced, her long hair flowing down past her face. Indra ignored her and the teen girl gave Indra's armour another useless hammer. "Stop it," she called, hoping Indra didn't.

"You've been parading like a strumpet ever since I first met you," Indra slapped the teenage butt again, the crack sounding like a gunshot in the dark. "And tonight displaying your pussy like a hussy, it's comeuppance time."

"Ouch," Octavia gave another squeak as Indra's palm smacked down on her round cheek. "You could ask..."

"I don't ask, I'm a chief of the Trikru, I take," Indra stopped at the teen's shelter that she shared with Raven, Harper and Clarke. She pushed aside the plastic cover that acted as door and stepped in. Octavia grinned to herself and then gave a small gasp as Indra reached up and pulled her skirt all the way down, throwing the garment outside onto the ground as if it offended her, "And now I'm taking you."

With that she had Octavia off her shoulder. For the briefest of seconds the teen's feet were on the ground and then Indra was twisting her round and pushing her to the ground. She landed half on Harper's mattress, half on Clarke's, uncomfortable between them, but still happy she was there with Indra. "I am a virgin," she said with a quiver.

"Hmpf," Indra grunted with what a pussy dampening lack of interest. Her belt and sword landed on the mattress next to the teen, showing that she knew that Octavia wasn't a virgin who was prepared to protect her virtue. "Don't worry I'm going to start with your ass anyway."

"Oh," Octavia gave another gasp of surprise. She'd always assumed she'd loose her anal virginity, just that it would be on her wedding night. She put her hands up and round covering the cheeks over the hole, "We have a tradition in our people that don't have our butt cherry popped until after we're married."

Indra feet kicked forcefully, but not painfully at the teen's arms forcing them up, "We have a tradition with my people that to the victor goes the spoils and guess what? You're my spoils." She paused, "Unless you want to fight me for it?" 

She didn't wait for an answer before dropping herself onto the teen's back. "You're still wearing your armour," Octavia gasped as the rough leather pressed at her naked skin. Indra ignored her and Octavia could feel the older woman, reaching down for her midriff, the wraparound skirt moving upwards as she lifted it and then the press of a fake dick against her.

One of the black woman's hands pressed at the top of Octavia's back holding her down, as the other pulled at the fake dick - a plastic heirloom handed down the generations. The teen gave a squeal and a wriggle, careful not to do it vigorously enough to stop Indra, but enough to show that she was a walk over - not a complete one anyway. Indra grunted, "Still pussy teasing?"

"Ouch," squeaked Octavia, whilst trying to raise her ass for Indra. The older woman didn't need much help, especially when it wasn't really helping at all. She pushed the teen's back again, forcing her into the mattress as she found the backhole. For a moment Octavia felt the tip of the toy rubbing at her virgin rosebud and then the sphincter started to expand as Indra pushed it in.

The older woman was surprisingly gentle in the entrance, instead of shoving it violently down, continuing to ram her weight on it until it was all the way in, she eased it slowly, letting the ass get used to the interloper before easing down another inch. She slowly worked the toy back and forth elasticating the walls and making them flex for the toy, allowing them to open gradually and slip round the dildo. 

Which didn't mean it wasn't sore... Octavia's ass stung as hole that was not designed for thick pricks was introduced to one that had to be almost the girth of her wrist. She balled her hands into fists and hit them at the mattresses, biting her lip to stop herself from squealing. She wriggled and rocked, not due to a fake defiance, but to get herself in a position where it didn't feel that her tushie was being filled with a rapidly hardening concrete. 

It was worth it though. Octavia had waited so long to be taken by Indra and the reality of being taken by the older warrior was like she had wanted; the black woman was dominating her and taking what they both wanted - and in a (relatively) gentle way. 

"Hmpf," Indra grunted as she eased the toy another inch down. She pressed at Octavia's back, using the teen as balance to lever herself up so the cock slipped backwards. She paused for a microsecond and then eased it down, no further than before. "Here's a lesson for you Octavia of Skaikru, don't pussy tease warriors of the Trikru."

"I won't," lied a squealing Octavia, "I'll be good."

"Huh, I don't believe that. Though perhaps this punishment will make you more demure," Indra grunted.

Octavia didn't think it would, but then she didn't think it was a punishment. "Yes!" she squeaked, ambivalently, as Indra eased the dick in. "I won't be such a tease."

"Hmpf," Indra grunted the response in such a way as to suggest disbelief. Luckily, she didn't stop, but continued to feed the dick in, slowly, but surely, expanding the tunnel to fit. The walls clamped round the plastic, suckling it and gripping it. The black women continued up and down, her hand keeping Octavia in position - not that the teen had any intention of moving. The large dick went another inch in, opening more of the chute. Indra let go off it, it was encased enough to no longer need holding. Her spare hand moved to the mattress beside Octavia's face and if the teen turned her head she could see the onyx bracelet Indra wore on her wrist.

"Oh," the teen gave a small moan.

"Hmpf," Indra grunted. "This ass is tight, you are a virgin."

"I said I was," squeaked Octavia and Indra pushed a little further in. There was a brief flare of pain mixed with pleasure and Octavia automatically tried to bend her back. Indra was keeping a forceful hold on and even as the teen began to arch she was pushed powerfully back into the mattress.

"Don't struggle, it will go in easier," said Indra. She pulled herself back and hovered over the teen for a moment to see if her words had been heeded. Octavia decided she would do and lay still, her hands outstretched in front of her and her naked tits pressed down at the mattress. "Good," said Indra and resumed. thrusting her toy down.

It did begin to slip in a bit faster and if it was still sore the teen began to get used to it and appreciate the more wondrous feelings which came with it. As the ass opened and relaxed Indra began to move faster and harder, her skirt covering the teen's ass and the scaled leggings scratching at the insides of Octavia's thighs. The cock went deeper and deeper and the angle Indra came down at began to change so that the teen felt the older woman's body on top of hers, the leather armour crushing at her smooth skin. It scratched and bit, the ridges stabbing at her and the rivets leaving little dents in her flesh. Octavia didn't mind, in fact she liked it, the armour Indra was wearing remind her that her woman was a strong warrior who could take what she wanted and what she wanted was Octavia. 

"Oh," the teen gasped, "Oooohhh." The full length of the toy pushed down her anal chute and for a moment Indra paused, her dildo fully enclosed by butt, as if they had just reached a milestone. Octavia breathed out and ungripped her fists, before gripping them again as Indra began to rise and fell.

"Ooohhhh," Octavia groaned. Above her Indra began to move faster, thrusting hard and deep as the teen's ass got used to the prick in it. Her hand moved from Octavia's back to rest on the mattress parallel to its twin. She rose up and fell, her leather armour crashing at the teen's flesh. "OOoohhhh."

"That's good, let me fuck your pussy teasing ass, I want to show you what happens to little sluts who tease," Indra grunted, but there was no malice in her words. She pounded in and out, quicker and quicker. The toy rammed down the virgin hole, opening it and relaxing the walls, stretching them. Octavia's cunt was so wet there was a damp patch underneath her, the cum staining the mattress. She tried to move one of her hands down there to rub at the cunt, but Indra was pounding her too hard, keeping her pinned down that she couldn't fit and was left with her hand trapped. Indra grabbed the arm and yanked it out, reaching for the teen's wrist and gripping it, pressing it the mattress, "I didn't tell you to touch yourself," she grunted.

"No, ooohh, yesss," squeaked Octavia. The older black woman thrust in and the teen shook and shuddered beneath her, trying to move and trying not to. "Ooohhh, urrrhhh, ooohhh."

"That's better," said Indra, loosing her grip slightly on Octavia's wrist whilst still continuing to hammer in. "I'm not going to ask whether you're sorry you're a pussy teaser...."

"Oooohhh, urrrrhh, oooohh," gasped Octavia, her ass still hurt, but not nearly as much as before and the pleasure was rising and rising. She wiggled it slightly, using all the strength in her hips to lever it towards her warrior woman. Indra rammed down, slamming herself against the risen butt and smashing it downwards, making the cheeks wobble and jump. The teen gasped again as the full length of plastic dick entered her, "OOoohhh, urrrhhh."

Indra was moving fast and hard, her armour smacking at the teen's body, bruising and beating her. Sweat dripped down, the little droplets falling from Indra's head onto Octavia and the perspiration from her hand making her grip slip on the wrist. She let it go, "Don't touch yourself unless I say," she ordered and rested her hand next to the teen's face again. 

"Yes," squeaked Octavia, "I'll do what you say, fuck me please, fuck me hard."

"Hmpf," the older woman snorted, but didn't stop. Her cock pounded in and out, thrusting deep and fast, go in with a hard vigour. The asshole sang and stretched, waves of pleasure coming faster and faster.

"Ooooohh, urrrrrhhh, aaaarrgggh," Octavia squealed in joy as the ecstasy became too much for her. The feeling of sexual bliss overwhelmed her, driving her insides out and sending her heart her head and her brain down to her pussy. "AAaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrrghh." No matter how much she tried to shudder and arch Indra was forcing her down, continuing to pound, "Aaaaarrrghh, yesssss." The teen had dildoed her pussy before, borrowing Clarke and Harper's toys to do so, but she'd never felt anything like this - it was like breathing pure oxygen or perhaps not breathing enough so that her brain flashed and her vision sparkled. "AAAaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrghhhh."

The black warrior continued to slam in, ramming the dick. She was going even faster, no longer needing to go gentle and instead giving the teen the full force of dong. Octavia shrieked and gasped, her body burning with pleasure. She had so wanted to be Indra's woman and it was worth it, she only hoped that she'd done enough - now and before - to make Indra want to keep her and for it not to be a one nighter. "AAaarrrgggh," she screamed, "Fuck me, ooooohhhh God, fuck me."

"Like this? Like my big dick in that perfect butt?" Indra grunted, still giving no clues at to her future intentions. "Take if you do, scream out for me."

"AAAaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrrghhh, fuck me, fuck me in my ass, aaaaaarrrghhh," the teen stretched and shuddered beneath Indra, her body pressing back at the armour, welding herself to the other woman. "AAaaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrghhhh, bang my ass, aaaaarrghhh!"

The orgasms didn't seem to stop, nor did their intensity decrease. If anything they became stronger, coming in quicker waves like she was being whipped. Her ass was stretched and sore, as it should be when taken by a strong warrior, the hole agape and the toy slipping in easily. "Aaaaarrrggghhh."

Without warning Indra pulled out, the ass suddenly feeling cold without its invader inside. The black woman stood up, her short, frizzy hair brushing the top of the shelter. Octavia lay on her front panting, letting Indra look down at her and waiting for the older woman's instruction. Indra bent over and grabbed Octavia's shoulder, firmly pulling her up and twisting her round, "In your knees," she ordered. 

The teen did so, kneeling in front of the warrior and looking up like a supplicant before a Queen. In the darkness, in her armour, with only her white teeth showing Indra looked both terrible and hot and Octavia knew she would do whatever she was told by this warrior woman.

Indra reached down to the wraparound skirt undoing it and throwing it to the floor. Over her scaled trousers was the strap-on, positioned for easy use and Octavia wondered how many women of Indra's vanquished enemies had been raped by that huge dong amongst the ruins of their burning villages. The thought turned her on and she had to resist moving her hand to her pussy to stroke the itchy hole.

"In your people do you have a tradition that after butt-fucking the bottom cleans the toy?" Indra asked.

"I don't know, I've not been married, we don't do it until then," Octavia was aware she sounded plaintive. She wished that she'd barged her way into the session where Clarke instructed Raven on wedding night etiquette and, as a bottom, how to make sure your wife had a great time. "We might I think?"

"In Traikru we make the bottom suck it clean," Indra said proudly. "In Agzeda it is said they use water to wash," she snorted in contempt.

"Traikru's ways are better," agreed Octavia, knowing what she had to do. 

She opened her mouth and moved forward. She wanted to close her eyes so she wouldn't see she was about to take in the strap-on that had just been pounding her ass. But she felt that wouldn't show a properly submissive attitude, instead she kept them open and raised them to look at Indra. The older woman's lips were curled in a trace of a smile and she nodded as the teen's mouth approached. 

The tip of the toy passed Octavia's lip and it was all she could do not to scrunch up her face and pull back. But she continued as a warrior's woman should, sucking the cock in further and further, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked. It tasted bad, of plastic and things indescribable, but she kept at it, slurping with an eagerness and enthusiasm she was sure Indra would appreciate. The black woman's lips curled a little higher and she began to work her hips, meeting the teenager's mouth with the dick. "Suck it Octavia, clean the dick, I want it nice and shiny."

Octavia went quicker, her hair flowing down her back as her head banged forward. Her naked tits jiggled in the darkness. She placed her hands on her thighs, squeezing them shut as she resisted the temptation to slide one between her legs and massage her soaked cunt. Indra reached round the back of her head, dragging her further onto the prick and shoving the toy deep into her mouth, so that it pressed at the top of her throat. Octavia gagged, but kept on sucking. Indra grunted and her thighs wobbled and her hips jerked as she face-fucked the teen. "I don't fuck pussies Octavia, I fuck ass and I fuck throats, cunt is for pussies."

The teen would have nodded her agreement if her head wasn't been rammed down the huge dick at the time. She choked up some saliva and gagged, instead. Her watery eyes looked upwards, through the blur she could see Indra looking down at her sternly, enjoying fucking her, making clear her ownership. Octavia felt a wave of pure happiness, this was where she belonged, not in the Arc or with Skaikru, but as Indra's woman, fulfilling the black warrior's every need. The older woman might have read her mind, as she gave a small smile, "As I'm not going to fuck it you can finger your pussy."

The teen's hand was down between her legs immediately, quickly rubbing at her clit and cunt, the cum soaking her fingers as she swept. Indra gripped her head tighter and fucked her quicker and more forcefully, showing her ownership of the holes, whether she was using them or allowing Octavia to do so. The teen made sure she concentrated on sucking the black woman's dick, bouncing her head down at every thrust and taking in so much that she was shuddering and gagging. It was more important than her own pleasure and the whilst her fingers moved in a frenzy, she made sure she never lost concentration on Indra's cock. The older woman smiled, "That's good, I can't believe you've not sucked dick before, you're a natural atm'er."

Octavia bounced her head down in reply, inwardly blushing at the compliments.

"Good, good," grunted Indra driving the dildo in as far as she could go. Octavia's cunt gushed, the cum staining the mattress she was kneeling on, which happened to be Harper's - but there was little she could do about that now. The older woman rammed harder and faster, filling the teen's mouth with cock and making her breathe through her nose. With not enough oxygen coming in the teen felt faint and dizzy, but that just seemed to add to her pleasure, her cunt squirting more juice as she rammed her finger up with the same enthusiasm as she sucked the dong.

The removal of the cock was as sudden as it had been from her ass, leaving Octavia panting for breath and shuddering. She slipped her finger from her pussy and looked up at Indra. The older woman looked down at her and then said, "Come, remove my armour." 

Octavia stood, shivering a little as she clawed at the buckles and straps. She'd no idea how to do it, but Indra seemed patient, letting the teen remove the shoulders and the breastplate, before helping her with the pants and boots. Soon Indra was standing in just a pair of small panties and a wrap around bra. Octavia removed the bra, carefully folding it and putting it on the armour. Indra herself removed the panties, passing them to Octavia to place with the rest of her things. 

Octavia stood still for a moment admiring the older woman's firm and muscular body, tattoos showing her victories and allegiances crossed her body. She had scars as well, across her rib cage and legs, down her left arm and on her right shoulder; they showed what a warrior she was - only a coward wouldn't have war wounds and Octavia felt proud that such a woman as Indra would show an interest in her. She smiled nervously and gestured at the mattress, "Would you like to lie down and I can service you with my tongue?"

Indra nodded. "Yes, you've had all the pleasure so far, it is time for you to return it."

She got down on Octavia's mattress, half lying, half sitting, leaning on her elbows with her legs apart. "Eat my cunt, Octavia of the Skaikru."

The teen got down on her belly in front of Indra, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She crawled and slithered the last foot until her face was next to the shaven slit. She licked her lips in anticipation and then licked Indra's nervously. She was expecting the older woman to tell her to move faster or harder, but she seemed content to let Octavia go slowly. The teen continued to gently flicker her tongue round the slit and up over the clit before back down to the mound. Her tongue touched and teased, slowly building her confidence. She pursed her lips together and followed the tongue with a series of small kisses, barely pecks, on Indra's naked cunt, showing the woman what she meant. Indra nodded in satisfaction, "You are a cunt worshipper."

"I am, if the pussy is delectable like yours," Octavia raised her head and smiled in the darkness, before returning it to whence it had been. Her tongue slipped out again and she began to lick, a little harder this time, pressing between the flaps and at the slit itself. She could taste cum as she pushed in and knew she was doing well, confirmed by Indra giving a small moan and squeezing the teen between her legs. Octavia raised again, "I've been wanting this for so long."

"I had noticed," Indra said dryly and then waved her hand, "Well don't stop..."

Octavia carried on her tongue drawing back and forth over the cunt. Her hand moved up and she gently pried the labia apart so that her tongue was sliding over the pink inner walls. It tasted great, even better than Clarke and Harper had told her twat tasted. The teen tongue began to move faster and faster, lapping up the yummy cum as soon as Indra produced it. The older black women breathed heavily, her teeth gritted together like she couldn't allow herself to break into a contorted grin. "That's it" she pushed out the words, her jaw hardly moving as she clenched, "Lick it."

Octavia tongue swung as fast and deep as the teen could manage, ploughing the wet hole and sending tiny trickles of cum and saliva into the air like waves, before they dissipated in a fine mist. She could feel a slight quiver coming from Indra and the older woman's mouth was set in a rictus smile as small grunts came from her "Uh, uh, uh." Octavia went harder and faster, determined to show the warrior what a good lover she could be. The black woman resisted for a few moments and then her back arched and her face contorted, her mouth opening wide, "AAarrrghh, yessss, yessss, fuckkk, don't stop Octavia, tongue my twat."

The teen licked harder and faster, her nose pressed into Indra as her tongue rammed deep. More cum flicked out over, landing on her tongue and then into her mouth. She swung round trying to explore every crevasse and fold within the pink hole, her tongue leaving no inch untouched. As she licked she moved her hands to the other woman's inner thighs to massage and rub them sensually. Indra cried out again, "Aaaarrrghh, tongue me, eat me."

Octavia did so with enthusiasm, licking and lapping at the wet hole, enjoying every drip of juice she drank down. And with every thrust of her tongue Indra was shuddering and shaking, her body bending in ecstatic pleasure, "AAAarrrghh, yessss, aaaaarghh."

They carried on for an age, until Octavia's tongue was numb and her jaw was aching. Cum coated her lips and chin, Indra almost out of juice so much had the teen lapped out. But still Octavia carried on, not wanting to stop until she was sure Indra was fully satisfied. The older woman gave a groan and pushed gently at Octavia's head, "Enough, enough, my pussy is done." 

Octavia raised her head and slowly got onto her knees, looking at the Indra naked in the darkness, the only illuminations the lights from the main festival which burnt through the plastic cover of the shelter, creating a dim world of shadows and dark colours. "Was that what you wanted?"

"It was," said Indra. She raised herself up to a sitting position, "Was it what you wanted?" she asked back.

"It was so much more," Octavia replied smiling.

"Octavia Blake, I take you as my wife," Indra said beckoning the teen forward.

Octavia gave a little squeal of delight before quickly remembering that was only half the ceremony. ""Indra, I accept you as my wife," she said quickly before bounding forward into her new wife's arms, hugging her and resting her head on her shoulder. After a few moments she disengaged enough that she could turn her head and look at Indra, "You know now we're married you get to bang my ass again, whenever you want."

Her new wife smile, "I know Octavia, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange, thought Raven, to see so many of her friends dancing, women in their teens and early twenties coming out one at a time, to strut and pose and twirl, stripping until they were nude or nearly so. It was even stranger to think that they were doing it for the young woman sitting next to her, barely older than the dancers herself. Raven wasn't naive, she wasn't a lesbian, but she knew lots of the young women on the Ark were or at least experimented before their marriages and she'd heard rumours of lesbian parties, where young women danced and flirted and paired off. But this wasn't a small get together in a hidden corner of the station, this was out in the open surrounded by dozens of onlookers, cheering the good, jeering the bad. All the time the dancers were ignoring them and concentrating on Lexa, the Commander, the person who now held their lives and lives of all their friends in her hands. They had given their loyalty to her, become the thirteenth clan and now they were showing it in their debasement.

Raven turned her head slightly so that she could see Lexa. She had tried to avoid doing so all night, as if not looking could change the situation. Lexa was staring ahead, smiling as she watched Fox gyrate and slip out of her bra, and it allowed Raven to spend a moment studying the young woman's face without them locking eyes on making contact. She had to admit, that Lexa was attractive, if you liked women - Clarke would have probably found her stunning - with her face painted round her eyes and her hair braided. She had the visage of a warrior as well, stern, unyielding, strong - what Octavia wet herself for. But for Raven the terrible beauty meant nothing...

In the Ark they'd never have arranged her marriage with a woman, she wasn't the type. But here the rules were different, pictures had been taken off her - nude and wanton - offer made, agreements negotiated - now here she was Lexa's new wife - alliances cemented. She wished it could be different, but it couldn't be - she had become the sacrifice to allow the Ark's people to come back to earth.

Suddenly, the dance ended and almost as quickly Lexa turned her head so that she Raven looking at her. A small smile passed her lips, "Skaikru is gifted with many beautiful women it seems."

Was it a compliment ? A statement of fact? Or a hint? And if it was the latter what was it hinting? Raven smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said, it seemed the safest thing to say. She tried to glance round to Abby, but she had gone shortly after Clarke's dance. Without anyone on that side she was forced to turn back to Lexa or just stare into the darkness, which was tempting.

Luckily she didn't have to continue the conversation as Lexa was back looking at the next dancer, Octavia. The young brunette was striding forward confidently, not very successfully concealing that she was dancing for Indra not Lexa. The Commander didn't seem to mind, which as she had the power of life and death, was a good thing. She briefly murmured something to Indra, making the older black woman smile before turning to look at Octavia. She watched the teen strip for a few moments before she turned to Raven, " I have heard this one, Octavia, has her eyes set on Indra. Is it true?"

"Yes," Raven said, keeping her answer short in the hope that the conversation would end.

"I've think Indra if of an age where she should be married again. She was once, he died, but they had children to carry on their line. Now, she fucks every pussy on legs," Lexa turned to watch Octavia again, the teen strutting her stuff like she was born to strip. "I think sex is more enjoyable in a marriage," she continued.

"Yes," Raven said automatically; after all what else could you say to your new wife? - it wasn't? 

Lexa turned back to her briefly and flashed a small smile only Raven could see. "I shall tell Indra that, remind her that Octavia is also unmarried, and by the look of her, just wanting to be fucked by a strong warrior."

"It's what she wants," Raven agreed. Lexa turned back to Octavia, watching her for a moment before turning to speak to Indra, the black woman nodding and smiling, her gaze still fixed on the dancing teen. The music reached a crescendo and Octavia leapt on the table, exposing her nakedness to further lustful gaze. Raven wasn't looking at her but at Lexa and wondering what the other woman thought about having the naked teen so close; was it making her horny? would she soon be wanting to release that horniness on Raven. The young woman shivered in fear, knowing what was to come.

Octavia was off the table and scurrying away. Even as she left Indra was standing up, asking the Commander's position to leave and then striding away. Raven wasn't naive, she knew where the older woman was going and that her friend would get her wish soon.

"Let us watch one more dance and then to the bed," Raven said. She reached out and took Raven's hand so that she couldn't escape. Not that Raven would have done so, she would do her duty. Another teen dancer came out, stripping to the beat of the music and then gyrating naked for the Commander and the rest. The dance seemed to be slow, but it went fast for Raven.

"Let us go," Lexa stood, almost pulling Raven to her feet.

The dark skinned young woman rose dutifully, her legs almost knocking together. "It's the room Abby used to have. It's been made ready for you...us." 

"Good," said Lexa, "I should carry you."

Raven didn't resist as her new wife grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder, demonstrating a strength that Raven would never be able to match. There were shouts and cheers from Lexa's guards as the Commander first of all leapt on the table, one of her hands reaching up to crack firmly across Raven's buttocks, before she jumped down onto the floor, the landing making Raven's teeth lightly bang against each other. She bounced on Lexa's shoulder as the Commander carried her across the ground and into the landing craft, up the corridor and to the room that had been set aside. For a moment she paused, as if unsure of how to open the door, then she pressed the panel (instructed no doubt by Abby, who wanted nothing to go wrong). She continued into the room, letting Raven back down to her feet, as the door hissed and squeaked close behind them.

"You are nervous," it was a statement not a question.

"I'm not a lesbian," it was another statement not a reply.

Lexa smiled, "Many women think that, but I've never met one who still thought it at the end."

Raven didn't want to say either she was likely to be the exception or else Lexa's previous lovers might just be lying to someone so powerful, so instead she just nodded. Lexa took a step closer to her, her hand reaching out for the front of Raven's dress. The younger woman flinched, but didn't try and stop her new wife as Lexa slowly undid the buttons until the dress was flapping open revealing her bra and panties. The Commander slipped her hands under the material, her hands moving up to the shoulders so that she pushed the dress off and down. For a moment Raven thought she was going to be kissed and mentally prepared herself, but whether that had never been Lexa's plan or whether she changed it at the last second the Commander's head moved back slightly, looking down at Raven's bra covered tits. For a moment she admired them before her hands reached round and she unclipped the bra, giving her a better view of the light brown globes with their dark nipples.

"These are lovely, can I lick them?" Lexa asked as her hands massaged the two round bosoms.

"I'm your wife," said Raven, unwilling to say she could and unwilling to say she couldn't.

Lexa leant down and began to lick the titties. At first Raven felt nothing against the wet flesh slipping round her nipple, but then, to her surprise, she began to feel little hints of pleasure; not much - sparks rather than fireworks, but it was definitely there. Raven continued to lick, her tongue running round and round the nipples, which seemed to harden off their own accord as the Commander's mouth slid over and began to suck them in. She switched from tit to tit, licking, suckling, playing - her teeth teasing the nubs as they became erect, pulling them gently. Raven shivered, this time not from fear, but from the pleasure that was slowly rising in her chest.

And there was more, the Commander's hands reached down for the young woman's panties, dragging them from her waist to down her thigh and leaving the pussy, that she had so carefully shaved under Clarke's supervision earlier that day, exposed and naked. Lexa's fingers began to rub and massage the outside, the knuckles skimming back and forth over the slit. If the mouthing of her tits was bringing Raven pleasure, this added to it and she felt a sliver of ecstasy race up her back and then another and another. It was too much and she let out a small moan.

Lexa lifted her head and smiled, "I knew you would enjoy it."

Raven bit her lip, wanting to deny it, but unable to. She nodded briefly. Lexa grinned wider and brought her head forward. This time she did kiss Raven, her mouth powering onto her new wife's. For a second Raven didn't respond and then she acted as a good wife should and opened to receive the kisses. Their lips twisted and shoved around each other as Lexa pressed forward with her tongue. And to Raven's surprise she found that she enjoyed this as well, much better than Finn's artless fumblings, Lexa was kissing her like she was alive, not a plastic dummy being practised on for resuscitation. Raven kissed back harder, her lips at her new wife's. She shuddered as Lexa's hand returned to her pussy, stroking and rubbing it even faster and harder. Her wife tongue flickered pressing into the mouth and Raven found that she was slipping her own tongue back, letting them slither against each other. Lexa's hand moved faster, her fingers pressing at the slit and forcing it open so that she was rubbing at the inside. It made Raven wet, she could feel her juice seeping out, her body unable to deny the pleasure.

"Ooohhh," the dark skinned young woman groaned as Lexa's mouth came back from hers. "Oooohhh, yes." Lexa smiled, looking at her face as she continued to finger at her pussy. "Oooohhhh," Raven groaned again.

Her sounds were cut short as Lexa's mouth descended on hers again, except this time Raven was ready and eager, her lips opening and moving to encompass her wife's. She shuddered as they kissed, Lexa's hand still rubbing her cunt, the other moving to gently fondle a naked titty. Their mouths remained together a long time, Raven finding herself relaxing more and more into her new wife's embrace, her pussy tingling as it was stroked. Her lips moved, clinging to Lexa's mouth as her tongue touched and teased, sliding around and across Lexa's. She no longer felt worried about the night, only wondering why she had not realised before that she craved another woman's touch. So much was she enjoying it that she felt a flash of disappointment when Lexa broke the kiss and took a step back.

"I should undress," the Commander said with a smile and began to unbuckle her leathers.

Raven watched as her new wife undressed, realising as she did how beautiful Lexa was. Her body firm and slender, with toned muscles which didn't bulge and just the right amount of fat on her ass and tits to make them yummable, even the few scars and the tattoos were attractive, making her seem like a woman and not a plastic doll. The Commander smiled as she stripped, it lit the room, all the more so as it was in a face that was often stern and could only relax in private; Raven felt special in seeing it. She licked her lips as the Commander undid her final strap of leather, the one that covered her pussy like a codpiece. The cunt was revealed in its bald glory and looking at it Raven felt a flush of lust so powerful she almost dropped. Instead she stepped forward and pressed her naked body against Lexa's opening her mouth invitingly for her wife to kiss. 

Lexa did so.

Her lips crushed at Raven's as her tongue shot forward, probing and punching. Her firm tits pushed against Raven's, the nipples hard and firm. Raven shuddered in pleasure as her new wife's hands reached down and grasped at her ass, kneading and squeezing the cheeks as she pressed against her and kissed with a passion that made Raven wet with anticipation.

This time, however, it was Raven who broke. She reached out to Lexa, taking her hand and then leading her to the bed, before gently pushing the Commander backward, "Let me be your wife," she purred, easing the Commander's legs apart so that her pussy was easily accessible.

"Yes," Lexa replied, her fingers easing apart the slit.

Her new wife got down onto her knees in front of the bed, her hands on the inside of Lexa's thighs keeping them spread. Raven had never realised how mouth watering pussy could look close up and her own twat tingled in excitement as she lowered her head down. Her tongue slipped out, sliding over the hole and round the lips, gently dabbing at her wife. The Commander groaned in anticipation, reaching down to hold Raven's head in place in case she got second thoughts. Not that that was likely, Raven was finding she enjoyed women, or at least this one; she could start to taste her on her tongue, feel her shiver in delight, smell the sexual perfume of the pussy. Her tongue slid into the gap between the labia, pushing into the soft pink flesh. Lexa moaned again, "Oh, oh, yes,"

The dark skinned beauty began to lick faster, her tongue sliding over the wet insides, dipping into the tunnel. Cum oozed from the walls and covered Raven's tongue, more and more of it, so she could savour the flavour as she lapped it into her mouth. She quickly found that the harder and faster she licked the more the juice filled the pussy and then her mouth. Her tongue went into overdrive, hammering down into the hole, finding spots to pound and then slamming at them. Lexa seemed to enjoy the attention, her body bucking and shuddering, as she rocked with wild excitement, her hand still, unnecessarily, on Raven's head. "Oooohh, yes, oh eat me, eat my cunt. Yes, yes, stick that delectable tongue deep. Oooohhh, you're going to be the best wife ever... oooohhhh."

Raven inwardly smiled, all her nervousness and concerns forgotten, swept away in the tide of cunt cream she was drinking down. Her tongue probed further, exploring her wife's sweet hole. The Commander, gasped and squeaked even louder as Raven found a new spot and the young woman decided to concentrate her tonguing on it, slapping and lapping at the same spot again and again with a vigorous enthusiasm. Lexa squealed and gasped, her hips rising to shove the pussy at Raven's mouth, encouraging the young woman to slurp even more violently, her tongue slapping in and down like it was a spitting live wire.

"Aaaarrrghh, yesssss, Raven, yesssss, make me cum, oooohhh by the spirits of the past Commanders make me cum so hard," Lexa shrieked, her hand moving from Raven's head to knead her own titties.

Raven didn't need any encouragement however, she could have eaten this tasty cunt forever. Her mouth pressed down at the hole as her tongue continued to lap, drinking down the juice she was making the cunt secrete. Lexa shuddered and screamed some more, "Aaaaarrrrghhh, aaaarrrghhh, yessss, you are making me cum, oooohhhhh fucccck, yessssss, this is wonderful, aaaaaarrggghhh."

Her words didn't encourage Raven to stop, instead she went faster, driving her new wife to orgasm and beyond. The pussy carried on juicing, the cum as lovely and tasty as the fresh honey they had during the meal. Raven's tongue pounded down, her eyes looking straight into her wife's flesh, pink and pale, beautiful. The young woman squeezed the Commander's thighs, pushing them apart as Lexa's shudders drove them in, her fingers gripping the flesh, pressing deep into the skin.

"Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, yessssss, make me cum more, ooooohhh yes Raven eat me like a good wife should, ooooooohhhhh, aaaaaarrghhh, fuuuucckk, aaaaarrrghh," Lexa screamed loudly, so that any guards stationed outside the room would have no doubt how much she was enjoying her new wife. "Aaaaaarrrghhh, aaaaarggghhh, fuuck, you're making me cum again, aaaaaaarrghhh!"

Lexa's screams were like music to Raven's ears, a classical symphony of pleasure. Her tongue continued to hit the spot, tasting the cum as she lapped it down and into her mouth. With every lick Lexa would shudder and shake and scream, getting more and more violent with each, her body bending like rubber and her shrieks echoing round the room like a battle was being fought. Raven continued to lick as hard as she could, ignoring the ache in her jaw and the numbness in her tongue, all that mattered was pleasing her new wife and making her orgasm again and again and again.

"Aaarrrrggghh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaaarrrghh," Lexa screamed at the world. Her hands balled into fists, thumping the bed as she came, "Aaaaaarrrghhh, fuuuccckk, aaaaarrrghh."

Gasping she reached down and pushed Raven's head back, looking into her eyes, "That was wonderful."

"You were tasty," Raven blushed and bit her lip shyly, "I'm going to eat you a lot now we're married. All the time, whenever you want, I'm going to get down and lick this sexy cunt."

"I'm looking forward to it," Lexa leant down and kissed Raven, slowly, but passionately, letting her tongue run round the insides of the young woman's mouth. "We need to consummate it properly," she said and stood up. She walked a few feet to the desk and picked up a strap-on which had been left there. Turning round to face Raven she began to put it on as her new wife looked on, her hand stealing down to her own cunt to gently stimulate it as she gazed at the plastic toy which was going to take her virginity. 

"It is big," she said after a few moments.

"It'll fit," Lexa smiled confidently, "I've done this before."

Raven nodded, she had known her wife was experienced; as a top and a Commander Lexa would have had more than her fair share of bed mates, some willing, some less so. Raven came from a different place, where it was expected you married young, but remained a virgin until then (though she'd given more than one blow job and her wrist had sometimes ached from tossing off Finn and few other guys after a party). "I'm looking forward to it," she said and she was.

"Good, onto the bed," Lexa tightened the last strap, so that the dick was firmly in placing, standing out like a puma ready to pounce.

Raven scrambled to obey, quickly positioning herself far onto the bed, her legs spread open for her new wife. Lexa smiled and clambered on after her, lying down across the young woman. Their lips met again, kissing hard, Raven clutching Lexa close. One of Lexa's hands moved to the nearest titty, stroking it and tweaking the nipple between her fingers. The other took hold off the plastic cock and guided it to the waiting hole. The bottom gasped and squeaked as the toy pressed at her slit, remaining in situ for half a second before it forced the lips apart and entered the wondrous tunnel. Lexa smiled and kissed Raven again, her hand continuing to rub and massage the nipple. She moved down slowly, gradually sinking the dildo into the cunt, in no hurry and letting Raven get used to her first time dick.

Raven smiled back, her mouth rising up to meet Lexa's again. The dildo was thick and long, her pussy walls stretching to accommodate it, gripping round the toy like wet, warm hands. Lexa rose and fall, easing the toy deeper and deeper into Raven, letting go when it was far enough in it no longer needed to be held. All the time the two women, kissed and smiled and looked at each, gazing at the beauty. As they connected for the first time Raven realised that this was she wanted, Lexa was the one for her, the woman she wanted to take her virginity and fuck her often and always. She moaned as sexual pleasure and emotional happiness combined. Lexa smiled wider, a smile only Raven would see, and kissed her wife again, "You're so gorgeous."

"You are as well, fuck me," Raven smiled and gripped Lexa's back tighter, encouraging her wife to bang her.

The Commander shifted position so she was fully on top of Raven, her hands pressed to the bed either side of her, her tits bumping at the dark skinned beauty's dark skinned beauties. She smiled down, "Your wish is my command," and began to move her hips faster, driving the toy harder and faster into Raven's fuckhole.

Raven squeaked in pleasure as the dildo went in, deeper than even her fingers had gone before, stretching walls than had never been touched and stimulating hidden nerve endings than had never been stimulated. Her hands crept round her new wife, resting and holding Lexa's back as the Commander ploughed in and out. "Ohhh," Raven groaned, "Oooohhh, yes my love, fuck me, ram your new wife, I am yours to bang all night."

"Oh yes, you're so sexy and hot, your cunt was made for fucking, it's so tight and wet," the Commander grunted in response. Her body landed on Raven's and then rose, their naked tits banging together. She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she came in and out, her beautiful face radiant. Raven hoped she had the same glow, showing more than words could how much they were connecting. She gasped and giggled, stopping only as Lexa's mouth closed on hers, the young woman's tongue puncturing through her lips. "Mmmnn, Raven, so fuckable, so pretty."

"Ooohhh, urrrrhh, give it me baby, give it me good," Raven groaned as Lexa rose again and slammed down, feeding her the entire length of cock. The Commander smiled and kissed and went up, driving down, kissing again, still smiling. Raven gasped and shuddered, her legs opening wider to take the dildo deeper and harder. Lexa took up the unspoken challenge, upping her pace and power, slamming even more vigorously and filling Raven's hole with ancient plastic toy. The dark skinned woman squealed with enjoyment, "Ooohhh, faster, uurrrrhhh give it me so quick, slam my wet cunt."

"I'm loving this so much, loving you," grunted Lexa, going even faster, her body crashing down, the bed shaking. Her hard nipples pressed against Raven, scraping at her. The Commander kissed her, keeping their bodies tight for a second before she rose, sweat visible on her forehead. "You're such a sexy thing, the most beautiful wife around." Down she slammed, driving the toy deep.

"Aaarrghh, aaarrrrgh" squealed Raven as the pleasure welled up in her. Her hands clawed passionately at her wife's back, the nails gripping and nipping into the flesh. Lexa didn't mind the pain, to the Commander it was probably so slight it was barely noticeable, and fucked quick and hard. The toy rammed in, hitting secret and special spots and turning them into blazing novas of ecstasy, "AAArrrrghh, yesssss, aaaaarrghh" Raven screamed again.

Lexa smile was deeper and broader, no words coming from her mouth, but her actions showing Raven how loved she was. They kissed again, deep and passionate, Lexa's hips continuing to move as she slammed in and out, breaking so that Raven could push her head back onto the quilt and squeal to the metal roof, "AAarrrrghhh, yesssss! AAaarrrrggghhh."

She had never felt so good, never be so consumed by pleasure that the ecstasy threatened to melt her into a puddle of goo. Lexa continued to pound, her smile showing that she was not oblivious to the effect her plastic dick was having on her new wife. Raven's back arched, her muscles responding to an a genetic call as old as man itself, "Aaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrghhh." The screams were loud and passionate, "Aaaaarrrrgghh, yessssss!"

Sweating Lexa rolled off her, panting and gasping like every breath was a battle. Raven rolled onto her, "I love you," she murmured softly to her new wife.

"I love you as well," Lexa said back.


End file.
